Hello My Name is Scar
by SunRise19
Summary: Hello, my name is Scar and you don't know me..just some Scar angst, PLZ RR! COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!!!

Another One-shot, concerning Scar…

I hope you all like this, Please RR and tell me what you think!!! It just came to me, and I wrote it down.

Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!!

Thank you all so much!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------

Hello, my name is Scar, and you don't know me.

Well, perhaps you do

I'm the one who killed my brother. I tried to kill my nephew; I tried to have my way with Nala.

However, you still do not know me.

I am Scar, but that is not my actual name. Tis true, tis true I do have a scar, on the left eye to be precise. I obtained it when my brother, yes the brother that I had murdered were playing.

"I can climb higher than you can!"

Yes, we were cubs; which explains the game. My brother, Mufasa shouted this down to me.

"I can climb higher than you; you'll never be like me!"

I'll never be like him;

I'll never be like him;

Well then, who sits atop pride rock, gazing down at there kingdom? It certainly isn't you my dear brother.

"Watch this!"

I shouted up to him, him and his bigger form in that tree.

"I will get higher than you!"

"Yeah, right."

He stuck out his tongue;

"You just watch!"

I yelled up at him, as I took a running leap at the tree. I felt myself flying up, up, up at Mufasa's body. Then, a searing pain in my eye, and I was falling, falling down as Mufasa's mocking laugh penetrated my ears.

"Ha, I told ya!"

I couldn't see, I saw red, but I still couldn't see. I staggered to my paws, a paw over my bleeding eye. I took the paw away, blood, and my blood dripping from my claws. I looked up at Mufasa, and I could see through my good eye, the same thing. No, I did not see Mufasa's blood on his claws, but I saw blood, my blood on his claws.

"I knocked you down, are you ok?"

Am I ok?

Did he actually ask me that?

"No," I had sniffled, "I'm not ok."

I turned my back on him and began to walk away.

"We aren't finished playing, don't turn your back on me!"

From that day on, I was finished with him. I had returned back to pride rock, glad to see one of the lioness cubs run out to me.

"Taka, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine Sarabi," I lied.

"You don't look so good, want me to help you?"

I had seen pity in her eyes, now I see grief in them, grief and sorrow.

"I'm ok," I whispered.

Why was she being nice to me anyway? All knew that Mufasa had set sights on her, she knew it, and I knew it.

"Taka, I'm sorry," she said before Mufasa came walking up to her, rubbing his head against her own.

"Scar, Scar?"

That sweet voice was behind me now.

"Sarabi," normally, my voice was harsher than that, more cold, or was it. I didn't have the energy tonight.

"Scar please, lionesses are dying, please, you have to do something."

What was I to do? If only I could tell her, tell her that I was the cause of all of this. I knew she had loved my brother, as bitter as that fact tasted to me. I knew she loved her son.

I couldn't tell her.

I couldn't be myself. I couldn't let my true feelings show.

I wasn't sorry;

I had my reasons;

I have, I have nothing, no one.

"Where is Nala?"

I inquired from her instead, ignoring the plea in her voice.

"I don't know," Sarabi replied. I had tried, unsuccessfully to mate with that young lioness the evening before, I think I scared her off.

"What about you?"

I then turned to face her, my green eyes, oh yes, along with the scarred one facing her.

I looked at her; I knew why Mufasa would find her so desirable.

She was a beauty;

"Will you be my queen?"

A gasp? Why did she gasp? She had been my brother's queen, why couldn't she be mine? After all, she already knew the duties expected from a queen, she had for filled them once. Only that had been with Mufasa.

"Sarabi, you be my queen, you are beautiful, wonderful, and everyone adores you."

I believe there was the clincher for me.

"Never," she whispered, her voice never wavering.

"I will never be your, your queen!"

She shouted at me?

"Don't you remember?"

I yelled at her retrieving back;

She stopped, at least she stopped.

"You liked me once; you were the first and only one to come up to me after I got this scar."

"I don't remember."

"What?"

I stood there, in shock at what she had just said.

"I don't remember."

She was gone then, and I turned my back on her, just as she had done to me. I sat down, my vision becoming blurry before my eyes. I squeezed them shut, but the tears still came. I laid down on the smooth hard surface.

I cried;

I cried;

Hello my name is Scar, and I wonder if anyone knows me.

-------------------End of, "Hello My Name is Scar."-------------------


End file.
